The New Threat
by Awkward iguana
Summary: A new threat arises. Sonic needs to fight harder than ever. Shadow needs to just stay alive. Tails needs to get Sonic through this. Eggman needs to take them all out. (Contains Sonadow)
1. Prologue

**Hey guys this is a story I've been wanting to do for awhile! If you have pairings you want, leave them in the reviews/PM me.**

* * *

The ground shook under him as he ran. It could be heard all over when he took off. After all, he broke the sound barrier every time he ran. He was well known all over Mobius. He was a hero, an idol, and his name was Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic was doing his regular lap around the city, after all, running was his favorite thing to do. It helped him take his mind off the world around him. It made him feel alive.

There was a calm atmosphere to the city. It seemed peaceful today, tranquil. The bustling city was usually under attack, or extremely busy, but today was different. Sonic zoomed around the city, enjoying the sound of wind against him. He wondered how the others were doing.

* * *

The Tornado sputtered again and shot out a puff of smoke. Still not working. Maybe a different power source would work. He took out the renewable power component, and put in a new part he had developed. He tried the engine again...not even a sound. Miles "Tails" Prower was always working on his machines. He loved engineering, and he constantly tried to improve upon his inventions. The Tornado was one of his best inventions. A transforming bi-plane that Tails was constantly improving upon. He was always putting new gadgets and refinements on it, that always helped in a pinch.

Tails paused for a moment to think about what the others were doing.

* * *

He stood on the roof of the building, basking in the sunlight. He liked being alone. It gave him time to think. It was a better alternative to all the annoying conversations everyone always had. He looked down at the city and saw a blue form run by. He knew who it was. It was his "faker", his "double". Shadow the Hedgehog hated Sonic. He hated that he was better than him. He hated how he took everything so lightly. He hated how good of a life he had. He did however, have a slight friendship with the blue blur.

Shadow stopped to think of what the others were doing.

* * *

He input the command into the computer. Today was the last day. The only chance he had. He couldn't afford another failure...not again. He had spent much more time on this one than any other. The robots lined up one by one. They marched out of the facility. He was ready more ready than ever. The blue one would be destroyed. He would be destroyed if it was the last thing Dr. Ivo Robotnik ever did. The plan was in motion, and it couldn't be stopped.

He stopped to think if they were ready for what was to come, then again he didn't really care.


	2. The Attack Begins

Tails sat in his workshop, fixing up the Tornado. It still wasn't fuctioning properly. Giving up on it seemed like a reasonable option at this point, but Tails wasn't the type to give up. He would keep going all day if he had to. Just then, a sonic boom could be heard outside. "Tails, I'm home!" The door to the workshop opened, and there stood Sonic the Hedgehog. "Hey Sonic.", Tails replied not even bothering to look at Sonic.

"Don't tell me you've been working on this thing all day."

"Well, not ALL day. I had to go to the bathroom earlier."

"Tails, this isn't healthy. You gotta take a break from this stuff. At least tell me you ate something?" Tails was quiet. "I'm gonna bring you some food, and you're gonna take a break." Sonic was right. He needed to stop obsessing over this stuff. Although, it was his biggest hobby. Sonic came in with a sandwich. He set in down besides Tails. "Eat up." Tails had barely bitten into the food before a large rumble shook the ground. "What was-", Sonic was cut short by another, bigger rumble.

"Maybe we should go check it out.", Tails offered.

"Good idea." Tails took out the attachment on the Toronado he'd been wotking on and started the bi-plane. He climbed into the front, with Sonic on the wing of the plane. Tails started the engine, and they took off.

* * *

Shadow felt the ground shake ferociously. The building he was atop seemed to tilt to the side. There was a second tremor, and a crack sound could be heard. "Fuck." The building began to toppel over. Shadow leaped off the building and ran down its side, glass shattering behind him. Gravity pulled him faster downward, and he felt the wind push against him. He noticed the building was filled with people. He slammed into the ground, the street crushing beneath him.

He had to act fast. He used his chaos energy to hold the building together. He was straining himself to hold it together. Suddenly, a missle flew over his head and slammed into the building, blowing a hole right through it. Shadow gave up and let the building fall to the ground. Shadow looked back to see what had fired the missle, to find several thousand robots behind him, all with Eggman's insignia on them. "Should've figured.", Shadow mumbled to himself.

"Hey Shad's!" Shadow looked up to see the Tornado flying over his head.

"It's about time you showed up faker!"


	3. Heros Fight

Sonic leaped from the Tornado ,with his usual grace, and landed beside Shadow. "What's going on here?"

"It's Robotnik. He's sent out thousands of these bots. They're destroying the city."

"Well let's do something about it!" Sonic arm off into the crowd of robots, plowing through them. "My thoughts exactly." It had been quite a long time before Shadow actually got to use his Chaos Energy to full extent. This would be a nice refresher.

* * *

Sonic tore through the crowd, bashing and smashing robots along the way. He had to find Eggman and end this quickly. Something was different about this attack, it didn't seem as coordinated as Robotnik's usual attacks. Sonic brushed this off as Eggman getting desperate. Sonic heard a cry for help in the distance and noticed a group of people being surrounded by robots. Sonic was about to go and help, when a red figure drilled up through the ground, drilling right through one of the bots. The robots fired at the figure, but he dodged the bullets, tearing through the bots as he went. Sonic got a closer look and noticed who it was. Knuckles the Echidna. "Took you long enough red!", Sonic shouted.

"You're one to talk! You weren't exactly On time either!" Knuckles always had to get the last word in. Sonic finally got to the end of the crowd and slid to a stop. He looked over at Shadow and noticed how gracefully he moved. Every step flowed into the next in a perfect combo. He was amazing. Sonic shook it off. Now wasn't the place or the time. He sped off into another crowd of robots.

* * *

Tails zoomed over the city, looking for civilians to rescue. The city was being slowly torn apart. They needed to end this quickly, before more people got hurt. While this attack wasn't as well-planned as Robotnik's other attacks, it was on a much larger scale. The strange thing was, it didn't seem like Eggman had any other aim other than destruction. He must have a bigger plan.

Tails train of thought was interrupted by the Tornado shooting out a barrage of sparks from the engine. A robot had landed a direct hit on the plane. Tails pulled up on the controls hard, trying to prevent a crash. The engine sparked and sputtered, ready to give out at any second. He just needed to find a safe landing place. Suddenly, the left wing was shot, sending scraps of metal everywhere. The last thing Tails saw was the building he was headed straight for.


	4. According To Plan

Sonic rushed up the side of the building. He had to get there quick. He pulled himself up through the hole in the wall, and frantically searched for Tails. He overturned the rubble to find the Tornado completely demolished, but no Tails. "Tails?! Tails are you in here?!"

"Target Located." Sonic felt a blast of energy hit him, and he slammed into the floor, the stone cracking around him. He stumbled to his feet, only to be catapulted forward by an unknown force. He slammed through several rooms, still feeling the force push him forward. It finally stopped when he reached the end of the building, but the momentum continued, slamming him into a wall, then finally landing on the ground. Sonic's body hurt immensely, but he stood up regardless.

His vision cleared up, and he saw his attacker standing before him. The machine Eggman had created to be just like (if not better than) Sonic. Metal Sonic.

* * *

Shadow tore through the hoards of robots fiercely, with Knuckles helping with the bots. This was child's play to the ultimate lifeform. He could do this all day and not even break a sweat. Knuckles didn't seem like it bothered him much either. The only thing that annoyed him, was that he didn't know where the robots were coming from. Suddenly, there was an explosion, and shards of metal rained from the sky. Shadow looked up, only to see the Tornado slam into the side of a skyscraper. "Knuckles, stay here and deal with these robots! I'll go check out the explosion."

"Since when do I take orders from you?"

_"Stubborn bastard."_, Shadow thought. He sped off towards the Tornado.

* * *

Sonic side-stepped a blast from Metal Sonic and retaliated with his signature Spin-Dash. Metal dodged the attack, grabbed Sonic by the tail, and launched him back at the ground. Sonic landed on his feet gracefully. Metal Sonic had been upgraded since Sonic, and his last fight. Sonic wouldn't be able to handle this on his own.

* * *

Eggman watched the attack progressed. Everything was going according to plan. Shadow was going to investigate, just as Robotnik had intended him to. Soon phase two would commence. It was only a matter of time until he got what he needed. They would pay then.


	5. Love

Sonic slammed into the ground, and Metal poumded him further down. Chunks of concrete flew in all directions as Sonic was beat into the ground. Once he was done, he threw Sonic at a car, and Sonic slammed into it. "Your abilities are inferior compared to my own.", Metal boasted.

"I'll show you who's inferior, you hunk of junk!" Sonic rushed at Metal, but it blasted Sonic into a wall. The wall cracked as Sonic slammed into it. Sonic couldn't take much more, he was reaching his limits. Metal Sonic charged a blast of energy in his hand. This shot would be the death of Sonic the Hedgehog. Metal was stopped short by a sword of chaos energy plunging threw his chassis. Metal turned to indetify its attacker and found Shadow standing there, an angry scowl on his face.

Shadow detonated the sword within Metal, blowing several holes through the robot. "S-Shadow!" Sonic was joyed to see the black and red hedgehog. Despite the holes in it, Metal Sonic stood again. Its hand formed into a machine gun, and the bot opened fire on Shadow. Shadow simply Chaos-Controlled behind the robot and split it down the middle with a slice of chaos energy.

"Guess Eggman didn't intend on you being that strong."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Uh-w-well...sort of..." Sonic cheeks turned red.

"Whatever."

* * *

Good. Shadow had defeated Metal Sonic. Now for phase two. He had all the materials he needed. Now was the time to strike.

* * *

"The robots all retreated. I guess Robotnik had second thoughts.", Shadow explained.

"Well that's good."

"Not neccisaraely. He could be planning something else. But, until then, I'm going to go."

"W-well you don't need to go."

"Why not?"

"I-uh..." Shadow rolled his eyes and began to walk the other way. "Shadow...please don't go."

"Why are you so intent on keeping me? I'm not needed here." Sonic was annoyed.

"You're so clueless!" Shadow was startled by this sudden outburst.

"I can't believe you! I try and try, but you just keep ignoring me!"

"S-Sonic calm down."

Sonic went on, "I've been trying for months, but you just don't care. I don't care if you're not needed, because...I need you!"

"W-what did you just say?" Sonic immediately regretted what he said.

"I-I mean Eggman might still b-be out there, and I w-won't be able to h-handle him on my own..." Sonic knew Shadow didn't buy a word he had just said.

_"He needs me?" _Shadow felt a burning sensation in his chest. He had expierienced all the emotions...except this one. It was new to him, and it felt good. Then he remembered.

* * *

The Ark Space Colony:Years Before

Shadow had heard the word several times, and he wanted to know what it meant. Maybe Maria could tell him.

"Maria?"

"What it is Shadow?"

"What is love?"

"Love? Hm...I'm not sure how to explain it, but it's a warm feeling you get when you're near someone you want to be with. I'm not really sure how to explain it, but you'll know it when you feel it. Whoever you feel it toward is the person you love."

* * *

Could this be it? Could he love Sonic?


	6. The Project

Shadow was at a loss of words. He wasn't sure how to react to this. "S-Sonic...I"

"I hate to interrupt the moment you two are having", his voice rang over the sounds of panicking civilians, "but I have plans to put into action!", it was Dr. Ivo Robotnik, in person.

"Eggman!"

"I've something to show you Sonic." Eggman pulled a switch, and the capsule that was positioned behind him opened up...to reveal Tails. He was bound in energy shackles, and he was unconscious. "What are you doing to him?!"

"That is a secret."

"Well I'm taking him back from you!" Sonic rushed at Eggman, a fierce look in his eyes.

"Sonic don't, it's a tr-" Shadow was cut short by Sonic being surrounded by an energy field. Eggman laughed maniacally, "I can't believe you fell for that!" Robotnik input a command into his computer, and the field around Sonic lit up. Shadow needed to act quickly, so he did the only thing he could think of. He swapped places with Sonic using Chaos-Control. He felt the field push an electrical current through his body, paralyzing him. "What? You saved him? No matter. I can use this to my advantage." The containment unit teleported Shadow to Eggman's position.

Robotnik swapped Tails with Shadow. He took Tails and held him over the edge of the building he was on. "Here Sonic, you can have him." Eggman let Tails fall off the skyscraper, and he connected the capsule Shadow was in to his Egg-Mobile. Sonic caught Tails and looked up, just to see Eggman speed off. He checked Tails condition, still breathing. He realized, Shadow had just saved him, but he payed for it in the process. Maybe Shadow felt the same way. He had to get him back.

* * *

Shadow woke up, his vision fuzzy, and his body aching. He tried to move, but he was in some type of machine. He could see Eggman at a control panel, tuning the settings of the machine he was in. "Ah, I see you're awake Shadow. Now, I'm going to ask you a question, and you're going to answer or...well you'll see." Robotnik put a microchip into the machine. Suddenly, several tubes connected themselves to Shadow, and made a low buzzing noise. "Now Shadow, where is the project?"

"What?"

"The project on the Ark. The second one my grandfather was working on." Shadow's eyes widened, he thought nobody knew about the project. He couldn't tell Eggman where it was located. It would mean destruction on a massive scale. He had to keep the secret, so he remained quiet. "Not feeling talkative? Well then, let's change that." The tubes lit up. They drained the chaos energy from his body, and fired it back into him. It coursed through Shadow's body, and it hurt worse than anything he'd ever experienced. It actually made him scream in agony.

The machine powered down after about two minutes, what Shadow felt as two years. "Now, where is the project?"

"F-fuck you." Robotnik turned up the dial on the machine and, the tubes lit up again. This time it was worse. It felt like millions of machines tearing his very DNA apart. Shadow had experienced pain before, but this was different. He could sustain torture, mutilation, even near death, but this machine...it made him want to die. For the first time in his life, Shadow knew the true definition of pain.


	7. Buisness Transaction

Shadow's screams echoed throughout the halls. He wouldn't be able to take much more. If this kept up, Shadow might not be able to hold the secret anymore. "This is growing tiresome Shadow. You could end all this pain with just a simple sentence." Shadow remained quiet. "Fine then, do it your way." Eggman turned up the dial on the machine. He pulled back on the lever, and the machine activated. "Aaaahhhhh...STOP,STOP,STOP...I'll tell you!" Eggman turned off the machine.

Shadow couldn't believe this, he was supposed to be the ultimate lifeform, and here he was begging for someone to stop hurting him.

* * *

Sonic ran around the city with the transmitter Tails had gave him when he regained consciousness. It was designed to trace Eggman's Egg-Mobile. Sonic wasn't sure how it worked, but it did. Suddenly, the signal spiked, and Sonic slid to a stop. The signal was coming from the top of a large skyscraper in the middle of the city. Sonic ran up the building, the signal growing stronger as he went.

He smashed through the window to find Eggman behind a control panel, and Shadow hooked up to a strange machine. "Oh hello Sonic. I just had a simple buisness transaction to work out with Shadow."

"Let him go!", Sonic had rage in his eyes.

"As you wish." Eggman hit a button on the panel, and the machine launched Shadow out the side of the building. Sonic ran after him, jumping out of the hole in the wall. Shadow approached the Earth at a rapid speed. Sonic was so close to Shadow, but he didn't have enough speed to catch up with him. He just needed to gain a little extra speed...too late. Shadow slammed into the top of a building, tearing through several stories of the building. The concrete fell around him, burying him under several tons of stone.

Sonic pressed his feet against the side of the building, smoke pouring off of his heels as he slid down the structure. He stopped at the pile of rubble Shadow was under. He frantically searched through the mess, hoping to find Shadow in time. He saw a tuft of black fur sticking out from a pile in the center. Sonic threw the stones to the side, and lifted off a large block of concrete on top of Shadow.

It didn't look good. Shadow's fur was torn off and singed. He was covered in blood and dust. He was barely breathing, and his pulse was weak. Sonic shook him, "Shadow? Shadow?! Please wake up Shadow! Come on!" Shadow's eyes opened for a second. He forced a smile, "W-why a-are you c-cr-crying...Faker?"


	8. Information

Sonic rushed back to his house, carrying Shadow. He needed to hurry. "S-Sonic.", Shadow's voice was weak and shaky

"Save your energy Shadow, don't talk."

"I-I need t-to tell y-you s-some-something." Sonic couldn't hear Shadow over the noise of the wind. He slid to a stop in front of the workshop. He rushed Shadow inside and set him down on the couch. Tails wasn't home, he had gone out to help with damage control on the city. Sonic rushed into the kitchen. There was a first-aid kit in there. Sonic wasn't very good at medicine, but he did know the basics. He came back to Shadow and took a clean rag out of the kit. He dabbed it in disinfectant, and began to clean Shadow's wounds.

Shadow groaned as Sonic rubbed his wounds with the rag. He coughed up blood that had pooled in his lungs. Sonic was done disinfecting the wounds. He put pressure on all the major wounds, to stop bleeding. He then searched through Shadow's fur to see if he missed anything. He took the bandages from the kit, and began to wrap Shadow's wounds. HeShadow looked to his right and noticed a glass of water. "W-water.", he coughed. Sonic grabbed the glass, propped Shadow up, and helped him gulp it down. He set the glass down and finished off the bandaging.

"Done. How you feeling Shads?"

"F-Fine." He coughed up blood again. "I'm h-hungry."

"What do you want?"

"S-Some soup w-will b-be fine." Sonic walked into the kitchen and searched through the cabinets for a can of soup. He pulled out a can and opened it up. He poured it into a bowl and put the bowl in the microwave. The soup heated up, and Sonic hamded it to Shadow. "Bon appetite." Shadow didn't bother with the spoon, he slurped it all down in an instant. "So, what did Eggman want?" Shadow looked ashamed. "Shads? What happened?"

"H-He used a m-machine th-that used m-my chaos e-energy against m-me." Shadow coughed. "He in-interrogated me. H-he got me to t-tell h-him the lo-location of-" Shadow coughed up blood this time.

"Shadow, wait. You can tell me after you rest." Sonic helped make him comfortable and put a blanket over him. "Get some shut-eye." He left the room. Shadow was left to think about the information he gave Robotnik...and what Sonic had said during the battle.


	9. The Question

Shadow woke up, the sunlight in his face. He recalled the events of the previous day. The pain was no where near as bad, but it was still present. He could move normally, and his wounds were healing nicely. "Look who's up.", Sonic said. "Feeling any better?"

"Y-Yeah. How long w-was I out?" Shadow's voice was stronger and less shaky.

"Glad to hear it, and two days."

"Two days?"

"Yeah. You were out of it. Ready to talk about what Eggman wanted?" Shadow nodded.

"I-I wasn't the only th-thing on the Ark.", he began. "Gerald had a s-second project. It w-was as a last r-resort if I turned out wrong. Of course, he d-didn't need it, but he couldn't g-get rid of it. It was t-too strong, too disobedient. Y-You see this th-thing was meant to be s-stronger than me, which m-means it has power e-even I can't fathom. It wanted control. G-Gerald kept it in the core of the A-Ark. It stayed there, under control...un-until GUN fucked everything u-up. When they a-attacked the Ark, they overlooked the b-beast. It s-stayed there for years...until r-recently. GUN f-found it. I'm n-not exactly sure what h-happened, but they managed to g-get it. I-If Robotnik gets ahold of th-that...H-he'll unleash hell on Earth."

Sonic's eyes were wide. He understood the severity of the situation. "That's crazy." Sonic shook the shock out if his eyes. "Well, we'll stop him. We'll go looking for that 'project' when you're better." Sonic was about to leave, but Shadow stopped him. "W-Wait."

"What is it Shads?"

"What did you m-mean?"

"What?"

"When y-you said 'I need you'. What d-did you mean?"

Sonic's cheeks reddened. "I-I...well..."

"S-Sonic?" Shadow could feel the burning sensation again.

"Y-yes?"

"D-Do you 'love' me?" Shadow felt strange using that word.

"I-I'm not sure...but I think so..."

"Is there any w-way to be sure?"

Sonic felt embarrassed. This was all happening in an instant. Usually these things take time. (Then again, he had felt this way for months) "Well...there's lots of ways...there's kissing, but...then that's..." Sonic couldn't think of anything to say.

"Like a mother kisses h-her children?"

"No...it's different...like how the mom kisses the dad while the children aren't looking.

"Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you kiss me?"

* * *

**Finally, more romance! Don't forget to review, or tell me how I can improve!**


	10. The Kiss

"What?! Why?!"

"You said if we kiss you'll know if you love me. So?" Sonic's cheeks were a deep red. He wasn't sure what to do.

"S-Sure..." Sonic leaned down by Shadow. He wasn't ready, he was so nervous, but it was now or never. He began to lean in. Shadow did the same.

Their lips connected, and Shadow finally understood. He finally knew what was so great about love. Sonic was enjoying it just as much as Shadow. After admiring the dark hedgehog for so long, he finally got what he wanted. Sonic pulled away, "Sh-Shadow I-" Sonic was stopped by Shadow pulling him in again. Sonic fell forward, pressing against his lover. Shadow slipped his tongue inside Sonic's mouth, and he explored his mouth. Their tongues danced together in each others mouths, the kiss getting more heated as they went. For a first time kisser, Shadow was pretty good. They continued to kiss, not knowing someone had just entered the home.

"Sonic?! Shadow?!" Sonic broke the kiss to see who it was. It was the girl who had a major crush on Sonic. The girl who followed Sonic everywhere. Amy Rose.

"A-Amy! I-"

"What are you doing with my Sonic?!", she screamed at Shadow.

"Enjoying him.", Shadow said with a cocky smirk.

"Why you little-". She ran at Shadow, but Sonic stopped her.

"Amy, calm down!"

"Move out of the way Sonic! I'm going to stop Shadow!"

"Just try it, I dare you.", Shadow began to stand up, despite the fact he was still injured. He had always disliked Amy, how she constantly messed things up, how she always interfered, and how she never seemed to take a hint from Sonic.

"Shadow, sit back down! Amy, chill out!" Shadow did as he was told, but Amy continued to shout accusations, "Evil, ugly, horrible..."

"Stupid, spoiled, bitch.", Shadow retaliated.

"Both of you, calm down!" Amy finally settled down.

"Sonic, why?"

"Amy, listen, I like you, as a friend. I can't be anything else. I'm sorry."

"You're wrong! He's just confusing you! I'll show you!" Amy stormed out. Sonic slumped down next to Shadow. "Great, now we have to deal with her."

"Let's not focus on that right now." Shadow had a devious grin on his face. He leaned over and embraced Sonic in another kiss. This time, he managed to push Sonic down against the couch, so he laid on top of Sonic. He broke the kiss to ask a question, "So what's your answer?"

"My answer to what?"

"Do you love me?" Sonic blushed deeply. He nodded sheepishly,"Y-Yes...I think I do."

"Good." Shadow pressed his lips against Sonic's in a warm embrace.


	11. The Base

Eggman looked at the map of all GUN bases around Mobius. Shadow didn't know what specific base it was at, so all Eggman had to work with was, "GUN has it." He had narrowed it down to three bases. One in underneath Station Square, one in a mountain by the abandoned northwest train station, and one in the middle of the ocean. He thought for a moment, it couldn't be anywhere public. That would be too dangerous, so it had to be the one in the ocean, or the one by the train station. Time to get to work.

* * *

Shadow pressed into Sonic, this was amazing. Whenever they kissed, the rest of the world seemed to shut off. It was just him and Sonic. They shifted around on the couch, trying to get comfortable. While doing this, Shadow accidentally rubbed his knee against Sonic's crotch area, causing a quick wave of pleasure. Sonic's eyes widened, and he let out a small gasp followed by a short moan. Shadow quickly broke the kiss, thinking he had hurt Sonic.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah you just got my...you know." Shadow realized what he had meant.

"Oh..."

* * *

The wall collapsed when the shot was fired. Several guards came to stop the threat, but were swiped to the side. Robotnik had picked up the signal of the project, and he was using his mech to infiltrate the base. He progressed through the base, stopping anything that got in his way. He smashed through walls and force field panels, determined to reach his goal. The signal was getting stronger as he went, but so did the defenses. Nothing was going to stop him though, he had worked too hard, planned too long to let this fail.

* * *

Tails climbed into his back-up plane. The clean up was finally done. He started the engine and flew off towards home. He wondered how Sonic was doing with Shadow. That is, if he found Shadow. If he did, he was probably staring at him, admiring him. Tails had known about Sonic's love for Shadow for a long time. Sonic tried to hide it, but it was far too obvious.

He landed the plane outside and walked up to the door. He opened it up and saw the two hedgehogs. Sonic wasn't just staring at Shadow, he was having a heated make out session with him on the couch.

"You having fun there?", he asked sarcastically. Sonic spun around.

"Tails?"

"You've got to start locking that door.", Shadow groaned.


	12. Breakout

**Hey guys! How are you liking the story? The chapters? The pairing? Let me know in the reviews, or PM me.**

* * *

The automatic turrets opened fire on the mech, but the bullets bounced of the mech. Robotnik fired the missiles from the shoulder canon, and the turrets were destroyed. Eggman was about to tear down the double blast doors in front of him, when his mech was grabbed and thrown back. Eggman looked to see who it was, and saw another mech. It picked hI'm up, but immediately dropped him when Eggman activated the electric pulse. It had fried off the other mech's hands, but they were replaced by new ones. This could prove to be a challenge.

* * *

"So Eggman is planning to steal this project?", Tails asked.

"Yes. We need to figure out where he is."

"But how are we gonna do that?", Sonic questioned, coming out from the kitchen with a chili dog in his hand.

"I might be able to find him. If I patch into the GUN network, I should be able to listen on radio feed. We'll know when Eggman strikes.", Tails explained.

"Sounds great.", Sonic said, shoving an entire chili dog in his mouth.

"Just do it quickly."

* * *

Eggman slammed the other mech into the wall and threw it back. It stood back up, only to be blasted apart by missiles. Robotnik approached the blast doors, grabbed on to both of them, and tore them open. He climbed out of the mech and approached his goal. It was in a large containment tube. It appeared to be unconscious, but he couldn't be too careful. He attached a device to the tube, and it fired off. If the thing wasn't unconscious, it was now. He opened up the container, and loaded the project onto his mech. He escaped the base, without any trouble and left the island. He had done it. He had completed phase two. Now for phase three. This plan would work.

* * *

"Guys?"

"What is it Tails?"

"Eggman already hit." Shadow had a mortified expression on his face. It was over. "Fuck!" Shadow smashed the glass cup on the table.

"Shadow?"

"We're fucked, you know that?" He stood up, running his hands through his quills in frustration.

"Shadow, calm down. Maybe we can-"

"I'm not sure you understand Tails, but that thing is stronger than anything on this planet. It could tear you apart with a thought. If Robotnik has it, we're all screwed. This is all my fault. I got caught up with Sonic, and...fuck..."

"Shadow, listen we'll be fine. We can figure something out, okay? I won't let that thing hurt you, alright?", Sonic had his hands on Shadow's shoulders, trying to calm him down. Shadow nodded, "Sure, whatever." He shrugged off Sonic. Neither of them knew what they were doing.


	13. Awaken The Beast

"What are we going to do?"

"Well, we could try to stop Eggman before he uses the project."

"Or we could..." Shadow sat back listening to the plans of the two. By what they were saying, he could tell they didn't know what they were doing. Almost all of the pain was gone from Shadow's body. He healed much quicker than the average person, due to his chaos energy. However, there was still something bothering him. It was a pain in his middle back he felt whenever he stood up. It got worse over time, but Shadow chose to ignore it. "Well Shadow, what do you think we should do?"

"There's not much we can do. We can't go on a direct assault, or try anything sneaky. Besides, we don't even know where Robotnik is."

"Don't worry, I'll come up with something." Tails left the room for his workshop. Sonic sat next to Shadow, "How you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Anything you want to talk about?" Shadow thought for a moment. "Yes actually, there is."

"What is it?"

"Why do you love me?"

"What?"

"From what I understand, love goes deeper than just kissing and hugging. There is a reason the two people feel the attraction. What is your reason?"

"Well I like almost everything about you."

"What's there to like?"

"Well for starters, you're not as cold as you act. You always say you don't care, but you're just as heroic as me, if not more so. You always go out of your way to help, like me. All despite your past."

"What do you mean 'despite my past'?"

"Well, you had a rough past. What happened on the Ark would have changed anybody, even me. Most people would be horrible and cruel."

"But that's how I was when I came to Mobius."

"Against GUN, not everyone else, even though you acted like you did hate everyone. But that's besides the point. You're so...friendly. Not to mention all the other stuff about you, like how you're caring, how you're so determined," Sonic went on to list every trait about Shadow he could. "Why do you like me?", Sonic asked when he was done.

"I guess...you were the first person to accept me, other than Maria. You might have hated me in the beginning, but you were different after you learned about me. You were the first person not to run in terror every time they saw me, despite what I'd done in the past. I guess, I always saw something in you though...the way you were so selfless, the way you devoted your own life to making other people's lives better. I wanted to be like that, but I couldn't...not in the beginning anyway. I guess you were the missing part of me."

Sonic smiled, as did Shadow. Sonic leaned over to him and kissed him on the cheek, but Shadow pulled him into a bigger kiss. He pushed Sonic down again, so he was on top. He pinned Sonic down, and began to tease him with small kisses. Sonic groaned, he hated being teased. Shadow wasn't experienced with this kind of stuff, but it seemed to come to him naturally. He was the ultimate life-form after all. Shadow leaned in and gave Sonic a small bite on the neck. A slight moan escaped Sonic's mouth, and Shadow smirked. He had hit a sweet spot.

* * *

Eggman examined the project closely. It oozed with chaos energy readings. The project had more power than he anticipated. He noticed a collar around its neck. It must be incase the project escaped containment. He could use that to his advantage. Time to awaken the beast.


	14. Project X

Eggman detached the device from the project. He took out the power source and put it in the collar around the beast's neck. This would prove an annoying wake up.

* * *

"Guys! Get in here!", Tails shouted from his workshop. Shadow climbed off of Sonic and walked over to Tails' workshop. Sonic regained his senses and joined Shadow in the room. "What'd you find?"

"I know where Eggman is."

"What? Where?", Shadow asked urgently.

"He's in an underground base in the middle of this forest.", Tails said, pointing to his map.

"Well let's get going!"

* * *

Eggman turned on the collar and pulled out the controller. He pushed the button, and the collar fired off. The project's eyes opened. It grabbed the collar and tore it off. There goes the possibility of using the collar to control it.

* * *

Shadow got ready to take off. He took a step forward, breaking the sound barrier instantly...but also breaking something else. He groaned in pain and fell to the ground, unable to move his legs. Sonic rushed over to him, "Shadow are you-". Sonic saw it. Shadow's middle vertebrae was protruding from his back.

* * *

It was enormous, a massive hulk-like creature. It was eleven feet tall, and its muscles were huge. Its eyes were a dark purple, and its skin was dark black. Its skin also looked to be an armor of sorts, and it had spikes protruding from its back. Here it was. The thing Robotnik had worked for almost a year to get. Project X.

* * *

"Oh my god!"

"W-What is it?"

"It's your spine!" Shadow shouldn't have ignored the pain in his back. "We gotta get you to a hospital!"

"We can't! The spinal cord is going to snap any second, and if you run him there, it'll snap under the pressure!", Tails exclaimed.

"Then what do we do?!"

"I've got it.". Shadow placed his hand over the vertebrae.

"Shadow, what're you-". Shadow slammed his hand on the vertebrae, grunting loudly in pain. The vertebrae snapped back into place. "That's close enough.", Tails loaded Shadow into the Tornado and flew off towards the hospital.

* * *

Project X looked at Eggman, a scowl on its face. Eggman felt nervous. It stretched a little, its bones cracking in the progress. "You woke me?", it said, gesturing to the collar. Its voice was deep and grisly. Eggman nodded, "Yes, I awoke you."

"Why?"

"Well, I have some plans with you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"And what would I have to gain from these 'plans'?"

"You'll get to see the reason you were created."

"Are you referring to-"

"Yes. Shadow the Hedgehog."

* * *

**What do you guys think? Let me know in the reviews.**


	15. Surprising Recovery

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Because, I am your creator's grandson, Doctor Ivo Robotnik."

"I see the resemblance. How do you know Shadow?"

"He has aided Sonic the Hedgehog in stopping me." Project X didn't bother to ask who Sonic was. He was more concerned on finally getting to meet Shadow the Hedgehog. Despite being created to deal with Shadow if he ever got out of control, he had never met Shadow. He was looking forward to this

* * *

Shadow lie in the hospital bed. The emergency operation managed to fix Shadow's vertebrae, but he was still immobilized. Sonic walked into the room, "How are you Shads?"

"Fine."

"No you're not."

"What?"

"I can tell something's wrong. What is it?"

"It's my fault."

"What is?"

"The fact that Robotnik is probably using Project X. If I wouldn't of ignored the pain, we wouldn't be here."

"You couldn't of known."

"Still, my arrogance probably doomed us all."

"C'mon Shadow, don't be that way." Just then, Tails walked into the hospital room. "Hey Sonic."

"What's up Tails?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay." Tails took Sonic out if the room. About a minute passed before Tails came back in, without Sonic. "Where's Sonic?"

"Oh, he had to go take care of some stuff."

"Like what?"

"Oh, I told him to go check out some stuff with Robotnik, a possible lead."

"Why didn't you want to tell me?"

"Well, I thought he might get angry at me if I told you, since you're not able to go." This situation felt off to Shadow, but he ignored the feeling. "So, how are you doing Shadow?"

"Not good. The doctor said it could be a couple weeks until I'm out. If it wasn't for my chaos energy, I would heal slower."

"That's not good. Well I'll see you around." Tails left the room. Shadow shifted himself so he was comfortable and fell asleep.

* * *

The doctor opened the door to Shadow's room. He approached the dark hedgehog. The IV tube was pumping the fluid into Shadow. The doctor removed the packet of fluid, and replaced it with the new one. He smirked to himself, his dark purple eyes glowing. "Sweet dreams Shadow."

* * *

Shadow woke up, his legs were asleep. He shook them to wake them up. Then he realized, he could move his legs again. He sprung out of bed, tearing out the IV tube. The nurse that was walking in the room was startled, "Mr. Shadow! You're up?!"

"Yeah, and I feel great!"

"That's strange, maybe we should preform some tes-"

"No time!" Shadow rushed past her, and out of the hospital. He must have underestimated his chaos energy.

* * *

**Well, what do you guys think? Let me know in the reviews.**


	16. All To Himself

**Hey, I'm not sure if this was clear, but there was lots of time in between some of the events. (ie: The info Shadow gave Robotnik, Eggman's attack on the GUN base. ). So there was lots of free time with Sonic and Shadow, this allowing their relationship to grow.**

* * *

Shadow could feel his chaos energy overflowing. He Chaos-Controlled to the house and appeared in the living room. "Woah! Shadow?! Shouldn't you be in the hospital?", Sonic questioned.

"I guess I had a chaos surge. I feel great!"

"Well, I'm happy to hear that. Hey Tails!"

"What?"

"Shadow's back! He says he had a chaos surge."

"That's great!" Shadow sat next to Sonic. "How did the expedition go?"

"I didn't find anything."

"Dammit. We have to find him soon."

"Don't worry about it Shads, Tails is working on it."

"Alright, I'll trust you." Sonic gave Shadow a small kiss, but, as usual, Shadow wasn't satisfied. He pinned Sonic to the couch. "You might wanna lock the door this time." Shadow groaned, and walked over to lock the door. He returned to Sonic, "Happy?"

"Very." Shadow climbed back on top of Sonic. Sonic liked being pinned under Shadow. It was cute to let Shadow have his way. He leaned down by Sonic and brushed his lips against Sonic's. He was teasing him again.

* * *

Project X walked into the laboratory. "Did it work?", Eggman questioned.

"Yes. Shadow is back on his feet. So, when am I actually going to get to fight him?"

"All in good time. You know, I might release you when I'm done, if you behave." Ivo was just as gullible as Gerald. Project X fully intended on ditching Eggman as soon as he got to Shadow.

* * *

Their tongues danced together in each others mouths. Shadow was the best, despite his lack of experience. Shadow pulled away, a small line of saliva going from his to Sonic's mouth. Sonic groaned in disapproval, wanting more. Shadow shut him up by giving him a small love bite on his neck. A small moan left Sonic's mouth. Shadow had hit the spot again. Shadow's hand traveled down Sonic's chest, going down below his waist. Sonic's eyes widened , "Not here Shadow." Shadow frowned. He picked up Sonic and carried him to their bedroom. He set him down on the bed. He shut the door behind him. Shadow had Sonic all to himself.


	17. Sonic Is In Control

**Warning: This chapter contains vivid descriptions of sexual actions. So, if you don't like that stuff, get out.**

* * *

Shadow knew about sexual intercourse. He knew how all different kinds worked. He knew how to pleasure someone and how to do certain...things. However, he had always thought it was simply for reproduction or pleasure. But now, he had found a third reason, love. He climbed on top of Sonic, a devious smirk on his face. His "ultimate life-form" instinct took over. He leaned in close, their noses touching. "Are you sure you're ready?", Shadow whispered. Sonic nodded. Shadow kissed Sonic briefly, before pulling away. "So, who's uke, and who's seme?", Sonic asked playfully.

"That depends, what are you comfortable with?"

"Anything, really."

"Then if you don't mind, I'd like to be uke." Sonic was shocked, he thought Shadow would want to be the dominant one. "I figure I'll let you be in charge for once." Shadow changed positions, so that Sonic was on top. "So go on, impress me." Sonic grinned. He went down Shadow's body, giving small kisses as he went. He made his way back up, and gave Shadow a warm, embrasive, kiss. "You know what you're doing.", Shadow said when they broke away.

"Just because you're always the one in charge, doesn't mean I'm unable to have some fun myself.", Sonic said, making small circles on Skadow's chest with his finger. He gave Shadow another quick kiss before going back to the real fun. Sonic went to Shadow's neck, giving him a bite to mark him as Sonic's. Shadow moaned slightly, and Sonic smirked. He had the ultimate life-form at his command, and he was going to utilize it to his full advantage. Sonic went down to Shadow's nipples, and played with one with his tongue, while massaging the other. Shadow moaned, "Sonic, that feels so good."

Sonic finished off with the foreplay and went to the main event. He went down to Shadow's fully erect member. It was rock hard. Sonic wrapped his hand around it and began to pump up and down. Shadow panted as Sonic increased speed. "S-Sonic I'm going to-" Sonic stopped. Shadow panted for more, but Sonic didn't want anything to happen prematurely. He placed three fingers in front of Shadow, "Suck." Shadow did as he was told, and when he was finished, Sonic turned Shadow on his front and put him on his knees.

He placed one of the fingers inside of Shadow. Shadow winced. Sonic slowly pushed his finger in and out of Shadow, until he was comfortable. He then placed the second finger inside, and repeated the process with the third finger. He had stretched Shadow out as much as he could. He waited to enter Shadow, "Shadow, are you ready?"

"Just do it already." Sonic entered Shadow slowly at first. He then pulled out and went back in, quicker this time. Shadow didn't feel pain anymore, just the pure ecstasy of Sonic inside of him. Sonic increase speed, this was amazing. He thrust in and out of Shadow, focusing on the pleasure. Then, Sonic hit the sweet spot inside of Shadow. Shadow arched his back and moaned loudly. "Sonic!", he screamed. Sonic sped up, he was nearing his climax, as was Shadow. Shadow screamed in pleasure as he finished off. This sent Sonic over the edge as well, and he released deep inside of Shadow. Sonic pulled out and laid down next to Shadow. "That...was...amazing.", Shadow panted.

"Yeah..."

"Sonic?"

"What?"

"I love you." Sonic and Shadow fell asleep in each others arms. Luckily, Tails had fallen asleep in his workshop and not heard a thing from the two lovers.


	18. So Glad

"Beginning phase one of testing." Several robots entered the room and opened fire on Project X. The bullets simply crushed against his skin, not even scratching him. He raised his hand and swiped it at the robots. They all fell apart instantly. "Interesting.", Eggman said to himself.

"Beginning phase two of testing.", the computer announced. A large melee robot entered the room. It rushed at Project X, attempting to strike him. Project X caught the robot's hand, tore off its arm, and destroyed the bot with it. This was boring for Project X already.

* * *

Sonic woke up, the sunlight in his face. He looked over to see Shadow, wide awake.. "What's up Shads?"

"The ceiling."

"Shadow the Hedgehog? Did you just make a joke?"

"Maybe." There was an awkward silence. Shadow broke it, "Last night was great."

"I could tell by the way you were screaming my name."

"It wasn't that bad."

"Oh really? 'Sonic, that feels so good.' 'Sonic! Oh, Sonic!' That ring a bell?"

"I don't sound THAT feminine."

"Have you heard yourself when you moan?" Shadow chuckled. There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Shadow gave Sonic a quick kiss, then left for the door. He opened it up, to find Amy standing there. "What is it?"

"Is Sonic home?"

"He's...in bed."

"Oh, well I guess I can tell you."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry about how I acted. I just got mad when I saw you with him."

"Amy, he sees you as a good friend. I wouldn't go ruining that if I were you."

"I know, I guess I should just move on. Thanks for understanding." Shadow nodded. Amy left the house and Shadow returned to Sonic. "Who was it?"

"Just Amy. She said she was sorry."

"Well that's one less thing to worry about." Sonic rested his head on Shadow's chest. Shadow stroked his quills gently until he fell asleep. He looked at Sonic. God he was cute when he slept. Shadow was so glad Sonic had said those three words. He was so glad he felt love towards Sonic. He was glad to be with him.

* * *

"Final phase commencing." Hundreds of robots poured into the room. They opened fire on Protect X, missiles and bullets flying everywhere. Project X caught one of the missiles and tossed it back at the crowd, taking out several of the bots. One of the larger bots ran at him, but he chaos-controlled behind it. He blasted a hole through it, and it fell to the ground. Project X rushed into the crowd of robots, tearing them apart. He dissembled them one by one. It was over in less than a minute. Project X stood in the middle of the room, scrap metal lying everywhere. "Amazing! He managed to take out an entire army of robots out, without sustaining any damage whatsoever!" Robotnik had underestimated the project's abilities.


	19. Introductions

Project X stepped out of the test chamber, "So, what's next?"

"Well, I had intended for you to be weaker, but seeing your skills now, I think it's time.", Eggman responded. Project X grinned. He would finally get a chance at Shadow.

* * *

Sonic awoke to find Shadow no longer in bed. He climbed out of bed and went to find him. He found him sitting against a tree outside. "What ya doing out here?"

"Thinking."

"You're always so cryptic."

"Hey Sonic.", Tails said, walking outside.

"Hey Tails. Found anything on Egghead?"

"Not really."

"Well we need to hurry, we don't know what Robotnik is planning.", Shadow added.

"I know, but lately he's been-"

"You're not Tails!", Sonic shouted.

"W-What?"

"Tails doesn't have PURPLE eyes!"

Tails chukled to himself. "I didn't think you'd notice.", he said. "Well, I guess that plan is ruined. Oh well, I don't much care for his overcomplicated schemes." His eyes lit up, and there was a flash. The light faded away to reveal the eleven foot tall, dark black beast. Project X.

"What are you doing?! You'll ruin ev-" Project X took out his earpiece and threw it out of sight. "That'a enough out of him.". Project X looked at Shadow, "So we finally get to see each other.". He outstretched his hand waiting for a handshake. Shadow just stood there, looking horrified. His heart raced, his hands shaked, and he mumbled incoherently, trying to find his words. Project X retracted his hand, "Not one for formality huh?" Sonic looked just as scared as Shadow. Project X looked over at him, "So, you're Sonic the Hedgehog? From what I've heard, you've caused Dr. Robotnik a lot of trouble."

"Th-That's right..."

"Well it doesn't seem that hard. The guy's nuts."

"Why aren't y-you killing m-me?", Shadow asked.

"Do you want me to?" Shadow shook his head. "Then that can wait. Right now I'd like to get the introductions done with first." Project X sized Shadow up. He was a little over half his height. Suddenly, Sonic lunged at Project X. He caught Sonic and slammed him into the ground. "Great first impression there Sonic.", he said. He looked over at Shadow, "If you want to continue this, meet me in Station Square." He then Chaos-Controlled out.


	20. He Would Need GUN

Shadow stood there, horrified. He thought Project X would've killed him right then and there. Yet, he offered to continue a civil conversation. Sonic stood up, brushing the dirt off, "He's crazy!" Shadow didn't respond. "What a nutcase! 'Meet me at Station Square.' Like anyone would be crazy enough to do that!"

"He didn't have harmful intent."

"What? How do you know?"

"He's made of chaos energy, so I could sense his emotions. He doesn't mean harm...yet."

"You're not thinking of actually going are you?"

"I don't know."

"He's dangerous Shadow. Just be careful."

"I know."

* * *

Robotnik slammed his hands down on the panel in frustration. What did Project X think he was doing? He had disobeyed Eggman. Whatever he was up to, it wasn't good. He had to get control over Project X.

* * *

The rain poured down on the concrete. Project X leaned against the wall, the rain trickling down his body. He was disguised as a civilian, so no one would freak out. If Shadow intended on showing up, he would do it right about...now. There was a flash of light, which faded away to reveal Shadow the Hedgehog. Project X smirked, "I knew you'd show."

"What do you want?"

"Not much. Just thought we'd talk."

"Why didn't you kill me?"

"That wouldn't be very fair. You were struck with fear. It would have been too easy."

"I don't understand. You had the opportunity. Why didn't you take it?"

"Listen, I like a fair fight. Let's leave it at that." Project X suddenly opened his eyes. He stopped leaning on the wall and had an alert look to him. He frantically looked around, "He's coming."

"Who?"

"Rbotnik." Project X transformed back to normal, and the people around him ran screaming. Suddenly the ground exploded into chunks, sending concrete everywhere. Shadow was flung back, but Project X stood unhurt. Several of Eggman's robots revealed themselves from the shadows. Shadow got ready to fight, but Project X stopped him, "I'll handle this." The robots opened fire on the two, but Project X put Shadow behind him. The bullets bounced off of Project X, keeping Shadow unharmed. "Why are you helping me?"

"I fully intend on dealing with you myself, and I'm not about to let some fat guy do it for me." Project X blasted the robots away with several shots of chaos energy. Several more of the bots appeared to fight. Project X ran at one, tearing it apart on impact. He grabbed onto another bot and tossed at a group of robots.

Shadow helped with the fight. He ran by the robots, smashing through them as he went. The robots were done with in a minute. There was a distant sound of police sirens, and Project X chaos controlled out. Shadow did the same.

* * *

Dr. Robotnik groaned in frustration. He had forgot how strong Project X was. He needed something else to get the beast under his control. He would need military assistance. He would need GUN.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry about the lack of quality lately. I'll make up for it soon. Tell me what you think in the reviews.**


	21. A Challenge

Eggman just needed to draw attention to Project X, and GUN would be after him. An idea popped into his head. He knew exactly what to do.

* * *

Shadow appeared in the living room of the house. Sonic jumped out of his seat, "Jeez! You've got to stop that!"

"Sorry."

"So how'd it go?", Tails asked, coming out from his workshop.

"Eggman attacked. We handled him though."

"We?"

"Yeah, Project X and I."

"Did he try to hurt you?"

"Actually, he protected me."

"What? Why?"

"He said he intends on dealing with me himself."

"He's crazy.", Tails said before he went back into his workshop.

"Shadow, you need to be careful with him. After all, he was created to kill you."

"The thing is, he said he prefers fair fights. He'll only fight me if we both have an equal chance of winning."

"So you're safe?"

"For now."

* * *

"Sir!"

"What is it?"

"We've received intel on Project X!"

"What?! Has it been confirmed?"

"As close as it can be."

* * *

Project X sat in the abandoned building. The structure creaked and squeaked as it settled. The rain poured down hard outside, and thunder roared in the distance. He could here them outside. They were getting ready to raid the building to find him. They spat out random, useless schemes to capture him. This would be fun.

* * *

Robotnik watched the soldiers storm into the dark building. They had grade-a military equipment. Night vision goggles, high tech weapons, and a variety of traps. This would go well.

* * *

The soldiers ran throughout the building, searching every room. A helicopter landed on top of the building and soldiers stormed stormed in from the top. Project X sat in the center of the structure. They would reach him any second. He could tell they were all nervous. One of the soldiers burst into the room and pointed his gun at Project X. "Freeze! He's in here!" Several other GUN soldiers ran into the room. Project X remained calmly seated on the floor, "Why, hello gentlemen." He stood up from the ground. He was disguised as a normal citizen. "What the fuck? I thought Project X was in here!"

"What's Project X?", he asked, acting dumb.

"Nothing. It's just something we had misplaced."

"This is an awful lot of soldiers for something that's just misplaced."

"Well...uh...it's worth a lot of...money."

"Oh wait, does this 'Project X' look like this?" There was a flash of light that faded away to reveal his true form. The soldiers stood there, dumbfounded. "Well?"

"Open fire!" The building lit up with flashes as the guns were unleashed on Project X. The only thing that was damaged was the wall behind the beast. "Is that all you've got?!"

"Not yet!" The wall was torn open and a large mech stepped out. It was plated with armor and had an array of weaponry. "Well, this could prove to be an actual challenge."


	22. A Fair Fight

Tails sat in his workshop, trying to put the pieces together. He had been at this for a week now. He only took small breaks. There were no solid leads on Project X or Eggman. He leaned back in his chair, trying to think. Suddenly, Sonic rushed into the room, "Tails!"

"What is it?"

"GUN's after Project X."

* * *

The mech slammed Project X into the ground. It picked him back up and slammed him down again. It raised its foot to stomp on him, but Project X blasted it back with a wave of chaos energy. He stood up and tackled the mech as it was getting up. He pounded it into the ground, concrete flying everywhere. He picked it up of the ground and launch it into the air. It came crashing down into a nearby shop, and the small building collapsed. The mech threw the rubble off of itself and stood again. Its arm was detached from the mech. Project X smirked as he heard the sonic boom nearby.

* * *

Sonic and Shadow came screeching to a stop. They could hear the gunshots in the background. Tails landed the Tornado nearby and climbed out of it. They approached the fight just in time to see Project X blow a hole through a mech with a blast of chaos energy. Project X turned to the group, "I was wondering when you would show up." Project X sized up Sonic and Tails. He smirked, "You shouldn't have brung your friends Shadow."

"Why?"

"Because now it's a fair fight." He walked up to the group. "So who's going first?" Sonic attempted to Spin-Dash Project X, but he caught Sonic and threw him at Shadow. Shadow stood up and attempted a running kick, but Project X grabbed his leg and used him as a shield against the punch Sonic was about to throw. He threw Shadow down and punt kicked Sonic at a car. Sonic slammed into the side of the car, putting a huge dent in it. "Th-This is hardly a f-fair fight.", Sonic muttered.

"Believe me it is, but you're just not trying hard enough. You're not using your full potential." Shadow tryed to blast Project X while he was busy , but it just absorbed into his skin. Project X grabbed Shadow by the throat and began to squeeze. Shadow trashed about, trying to free himself of the beast's grasp. He coughed and sputtered, trying to breathe. "Let him go!", Tails shouted as he shot a rocket from the Tornado at Project X. Project X tossed Shadow at the plane, tearing one of its wings off and knocking Tails down. Sonic ran at Project X, jumped in the air, and slammed down on him.

It only succeed in angering the beast. He took Sonic and slammed him down next to Shadow. He put his foot on Sonic's leg and pressed down. A crack was heard and Sonic screamed in agony. He then did the same to Shadow. "Not so fast now." He Chaos-Controlled out of the area.


	23. Sacrifice

Shadow pulled himself up. He balanced himself on a wall. His left leg was completely shattered, as was Sonic's. Sonic was out cold from shock. Shadow limped over to him. If he didn't get medical attention, Sonic was going to bleed to death. Shadow could take it, and his chaos energy would heal him quicker. Shadow glanced at the Tornado. It wasn't an option, for one of the wings was torn off, and Tails was out cold, although he was still unhurt. Shadow couldn't Chaos-Control, his mind was too hazy. All the GUN Troops had fled, so there was only one option. He was going to have to carry Sonic.

Shadow slung him over his shoulder and began to move towards the hospital. He was in an abandoned area of the city, so there wasn't anyone around to help. Shadow kept against the wall for balance. His hand slipped and he landed on his left leg. There was an audible crack, and Shadow felt pain shoot up his leg. He winced in pain as the already damaged bone fractured even more. He went back to leaning against the wall. He slowly made his way along the building, but at the rate he was moving, Sonic was going to slip away any second. Shadow slipped again, and this time his leg gave out, the bone literrally tearing in half. He fell to the ground, dropping Sonic. This was too slow. Shadow needed something quicker, but there wasn't help for miles.

Shadow had an idea. He placed his hand on Sonic. He only had enough energy for one person. This was going to take all of the remaining chaos energy he had. It would mean he wouldn't be able to heal properly, and he might bleed out, but it would be worth it if Sonic was okay. He concentrated his energy into Sonic and pictured the hospital in his head. "S-Stay safe." He Chaos-Controlled Sonic to the hospital, but Shadow remained in the lot. Shadow smirked to himself, he couldn't believe what he just did. He just risked his own life, possibly just got himself killed, just so Sonic would be safe. He really did love Sonic.

Shadow felt the energy slip away from him. He was no longer able to move as he felt the pain take hold of him. The chaos energy was the only thing keeping Shadow alive. Without it, he was just a normal person. That didn't help, considering he had a shattered leg, various external wounds, and various internal wounds. He was losing blood quickly. He hoped Sonic would be okay. He tried to stay awake, but he was just too tired. He closed his eyes and laid his head on the ground. He knew better, but he couldn't help it. He imagined Sonic safe at home, and he smiled. He felt his consciousness slip away from him, and he slumped down on the concrete.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


	24. Coma

Sonic awoke in a hospital room with bandages all over his body. He tried to move, but the pain throughout his body prevented him. He noticed his left leg was in a sling hanging from the ceiling. He looked around the room, still unsure of what had happened. The room was eerily silent, and the only noise came from the halls. Sonic suddenly remembered. _"Not so fast now." _Project X's words rang through his head. He sat up and looked around for Shadow. Nowhere to be found. A nurse walked into the room, "Oh! You're awake." She walked around the room, cleaning up some of the unwanted items in it. "Where's Shadow?"

"Shadow the Hedgehog? He hasn't come through here."

"How'd I get here?"

"Well, we found you outside. You were badly injured, and if you hadn't been out there, you would've bled out." Sonic's eyes widened. If Shadow was still out there, then he would bleed out too. Sonic shook away the thought. _"He has chaos energy. He'll be fine." , _he thought to himself.

* * *

Tails stood up and shook off the dizziness. He looked around for Sonic and Shadow. Nothing there. He glanced at the Tornado and noticed one of its wings was missing. He wasn't getting home that way. He looked around for the two hedgehogs again. He did a double-take at a black figure lying on the ground surrounded by a pool of blood. He walked over to it, "Shadow? Is that you?" No response. Tails reached the figure and turned it over. It was Shadow alright. He was badly hurt. There were several wounds all over his body, and his left leg was split open...with part of the fractured bone sticking out of it.

* * *

Shadow ran from the beast. He could here Sonic calling in the background. "It's okay Sonic, I'm coming!" Project X was catching up. Shadow couldn't move any faster. He was almost there. He saw Sonic keeled over on the ground...dead. He was too late. Project X came up behind him, ready to deliver the final blow.

* * *

"He's in a coma?!"

"I'm afraid so. He's having dreams based on recent events. He went through a lot. He laid there for a while, he's lucky he's not dead."

"How is being in a coma better?!"

"At least he has a chance of waking up. There's nothing we can do but wait." The doctor left the room. Tails put his hand on Sonic's shoulder, "It's okay Sonic, I'm sure he'll wake up."

"I can't believe him. He did that to himself so I would be safe."

"He must really love you." Tails walked out of the room. Sonic hoped Shadow would be okay. No, he NEEDED him to be okay.


	25. Something's Wrong

Sonic sat in the chair, waiting for the doctor to tell him what the condition was. The doctor walked into the room, holding a clipboard. "So, how is it?", Sonic asked.

"Well, the bone was fractured pretty badly. It should be healed on its own in about three months."

"Three months?! I can't wait that long!"

"I'm sorry Sonic, but there's nothing more we can do." Sonic groaned in frustration.

"Well, is there any news about Shadow?"

"That's another thing...he doesn't look good. His brain activity dropped significantly. It's so low, he's barely being considered alive. I'm sorry to say this, but he might not wake up."

Sonic let the doctor's words sink in, "No. He's got to be okay."

"I know it's hard. You can visit him if you want." Sonic nodded and stood up. He grabbed his crutches, and moved towards the room. He hated crutches. He loved being able to go anywhere and do anything. Having an injury like this restricted that. Sonic opened the door to Shadow's room. He moved over to a chair by Shadow's bed and sat down in it. Shadow's heartbeat was barely there. If he wasn't on life support, he'd be dead. Not only was he badly injured, when he used the last of his chaos energy, he became as weak as a normal person. Sonic talked to him, pretending he could here, "I feel like this is somehow my fault. I don't know, I just feel like I had something to do with you ending up like this. What am I doing? You can't even hear me."

Shadow had the full array of life support equipment hooked up to him. He had a respiratory mask, a couple IV tubes, and a device that helped his heart. He also had his leg in a sling and several bandages all over his body. Sonic looked over at the machine again and noticed Shadow's heart rate had increased. Sonic couldn't believe it. Shadow seemed to be breathing on his own now. Sonic watched his chest rise and fall slightly. He looked over at the machine again and was shocked. Shadow's heart rate was almost normal. It was increasing as time went by, and Sonic watched in disbelief. Eventually, Shadow's heart rate was normal, but it didn't stop there. It continued to climb, now at a more rapid rate, and Sonic was alarmed at this.

Suddenly, it skyrocketed. Shadow even began to move slightly. His eyes opened slowly, and he looked around the room. "Shadow?! You're awake! I thought-" Sonic was interrupted by Shadow springing up and grabbing Sonic by the throat. Shadow had a look of panic and anger on his face, "Where the fuck am I and how do you know my name?!"

"Sh-Shadow, it's m-me Son-Sonic!"

"This isn't the Ark! Where's Maria?!" Several doctors rushed in and tried to subdue Shadow, but Shadow threw Sonic on the bed and took out the doctors in an instant. Sonic stared in horror, something was seriously wrong with Shadow.

* * *

**Don't forget to review to let me know what you think of the story.**


	26. Memory Loss

Shadow picked Sonic up off the bed and pinned him against the wall. His fingers were tightly wrapped around Sonic's neck. He looked at him like Sonic had just tried to shoot him. Shadow had a low growl in his voice, "Where is Maria?!"

"Sh-Shadow..."

"How do you know my name?!" Shadow tightened his grip on Sonic. He was going to choke the life out of him. Sonic felt a haze fill his mind. His vision began to blur as colors faded away and darkness took their place. Suddenly, he felt Shadow's grip loosen. Shadow dropped Sonic and bolted out the door. Seconds later, Knuckles, Amy, and Tails rushed into the room. "Sonic, are you okay?", Amy said, panicked.

"I'm fine...", he said, coughing. "You have to find Shadow."

"Shadow? What's he doing awake?", Tails questioned.

"I don't know, but something is wrong with his memory."

"We'll find him.", Knuckles said. The group left Sonic to find Shadow, and several nurses came to help Sonic.

* * *

Project X leaned against the wall, disguised as a civilian. "So his Chaos Energy reserves kicked in.", he thought to himself. "Although his memory seems to be damaged. Oh well, he'll still remember me."

* * *

Shadow ran through the streets, desperately looking for answers. This wasn't the Ark, and Maria was nowhere to be seen. He didn't know what to do, where to go, or even what to think. He was so confused, so disoriented, and nothing around him made sense.

* * *

Eggman had seen the footage from the security cameras of the hospital. He knew what was wrong with Shadow, and he knew excactly how to use it to his advantage. The odds were turning in his favor.

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry about the long wait and short chapter. I'll make up for it in later chapters. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
